Payback in the Cruelest Way Possible
by cookiebook322
Summary: Ford thought he was smart but he didn't realise Bill's true intentions until it was too late. Now Weirdmageddon is happening 30 years early and Bill had the Pines' held captive. "You disobey me, you get punished." That was the rule and Ford just had to go and break it. Aspunsihment the twins are born early and placed under the care of Bill. What the hell could go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**So I most likely should finish all my other stories but severe writer's block left me in a dead mess on my sofa binge watching Gravity Falls episodes 1-40.**

 **I got to The Last Mabelcorn and it was the bit where Ford told Dipper his past with Bill and me being the darkass person I am thought,**

 **WHAT IF FORD FOUND OUT ABOUT BILL'S PLAN TOO LATE AND WEIRDMAGEDDON STARTED THIRTY YEARS EARLY.**

 **THEN DIPPER AND MABEL WOULD BE BORN INTO BILL'S SERVITUDE AND THEN EVERYTHING WUD BE FLUFFY AND SINFUL.**

 **So here we go**.

###############

Fiddleford was right all along.

Bill Cipher was definitely not to be trusted and Ford realised it just days too late. By that point Bill's dimesnsion had spilled into Ford's dimesnsion and he was destroying the world.

To make matters worse Bill decided to keep Ford and his entire family captive in his 'fearamid'. The triangular demon and his friends used the Pine's misery as entertainment, laughing at their pain and enflicting more upon them.

What Bill made them do was utterly horrific but if they denied him they would be punished in just as horrific ways.

But one day Bill got very angry.

Obviously due to nature they had kids so they wouldn't be lonely but while one of the younger females of the Pines' family ended up pregnant, Ford decided to screw up big time.

Bill decided it would be absolutely hilarious to send Ford into a camp of survivors and betray them.

"Go on Sixer, it outta be funny!" Bill taunted.

Ford stood his ground. He refused to betray his own kind.

"So that's how you wanna play Sixer?" Bill asked, his eye turning red. "Then let's play like that."

The demon teleported them both back to the fearamid where he brought the entire Pines' family into a huge room. Using his magic he strapped the pregnant female to a table and also used magic to restrain the others.

He clicked his fingers and the woman's bump grew and grew until she started screaming. "It's coming!" she choked out. "The baby is coming."

The procedure went well and eventually the young woman was holding two babies in her arms.

Twins.

She smiled lightly at the young boy and girl cradled in her arms and Bill allowed the others to rush to her.

Stan and Ford smiled at their new grand nieces and nephews, twins apparently ran in the family.

"What a lovely sight." Bill cooed from the corner. "But let's get real. Fordsie here denied me and what happens when you do that?"

"We are punished." the Pines' family chorused.

"Exactly!" Bill exclaimed, throwing his arms up in joy. "So here's the deal. You can leave here alive or stay here forever."

Ford cocked an eyebrow. "What's the catch Cipher?"

Bill cackled. "Smart as always Sixer! If you leave the babies stay with me, in my care, for me to do as I wish. You stay and the babies die."

The twin's mother began crying. "But why nacho face?" Stan questioned. "It seems like you're punishing the twins more than us."

Bill floated closer. "Trust me. It's. All. You."

The family looked around each other before Ford gave a stern nod towards the twin's mom. She turned to the demon. "We'll go, but I swear those kids better be taken care of." she thrust out her hand which Bill shook gladly. "I can do what I wish with them." he whispered, before clicking his fingers, making the Pines' family vanish. leaving behind two new-born babies in the arms of Bill Cipher.

#######################

It had been a few weeks from when Bill forced the young woman into early labour and the twins were growing up healthy.

Everything was going according to plan but there was last thing to do.

Bill wanted to effectively punish the Pines' family and what better way to do it but by using their own family against them? But if Bill wanted to make it extra effective, these kids would have to be his own, he would be their father.

He looked down at the two siblings.

"Pine Tree and Shooting Star, we are going to have so much fun getting payback on your family."

#######################

 **What did y'all think.**

 **Please review or PM your thoughts and please F/F. Feedback motivates me to write!**


	2. Chapter 2

Back again with da fanfic. Les do this.

######

Bill raised the kids as his own.

Pine Tree and Shooting Star, though growing up in the care of a demon during an apocalypse, got all the proper education, in Bill's case anyway.

By the time they were five Shooting Star was teleporting all over the castle and Pine Tree was fluent in English, Latin and Demon.

Bill was proud of them.

He knew just how much of a threat they were, being a part of the Zodiac, but he still cared for them.

Pine Tree was showing signs of powerful magic and with the right- _tutoring-_ it could be used for incredible things.

Shooting Star, from a young age, showed an interest in all things art related and Bill knew that would be handy in years to come. She also was showing magical capabilities but no where near as powerful as Pine Tree's.

And Bill, he acted like a true father. Though the only reason they were in his care was because he wanted to make the Pines' family pay, he still cared for them deeply. He celebrated all their birthdays, praised all their little achievements, fed them, washed them and gave them everything they could want.

All he wanted was for them to have a good childhood before he uses them for what he had intended from day one.

Often Bill debated if he should carry out his plan or not because it definately wasn't he safest thing in the world, even with an Oddpocalypse happening.

'No' he had to remind himself.

These kids, though he cared for them, were pawns. They wouldn't be in his care if it wasn't for his plan.

It needs to happen.

~:~

Pine Tree crawled around the Fearamid on his hands and knees, a blue pacifier in his mouth. On more than one occasion the young child stood up and walked a bit but one of Bill's friends would always appear and scare him back to his knees.

His sister was a lot more comfortable around the other demons but Pine Tree was a daddy's boy.

It was late at night and Bill had put the two to bed, but the male twin couldn't close his eyes.

With much effort he teleported himself out of his crib and used his magic to open the door which led the 5 year old into a maze of endless corridors.

All he wanted was his papa.

Pine Tree was scared. He could hear screaming from outside and demons roaring. He imagained more people were being captured.

People were a confusing thing to Pine Tree. He had grown up around demons, the only human he knew being his sister. But she was like him.

Demonic.

The only time Pine Tree had seen true humanity was in Bill's throne room, where a huge cage of people resided.

They would always scream and cry, calling his papa a monster. A demon. A heartless murderer.

Pine Tree hated that. Did they not know how much Bill cared? That, unlike they said, he was more than cabable of love?

Apparently not.

After a few minutes Pine Tree waddled up to huge door which he used his magic to open, though his destructive capabilities simply blasted it off its hinges. He continued into the room where he seen Bill lazily dozing upon a throne of people.

The young boy planted himself at the bottom of the throne and reached upwards grasping at the air. "Papa!" He called out. "Papa wake up!"

There was no response. Pine Tree sniffled a bit. Why wasn't Bill coming?

"Papa!" He called again.

Still no response.

Pine Tree began to sob, his pacifier falling from his mouth. Suddenly two arms wrapped around his torso and lifted him up. He wiggled around in the arm's grasp until he faced his captor.

The young boy was greeted by the huge eye and triangular form of Bill. The look in his eye showed he was smiling.

"What are you doing up so late Pine Tree?" He questioned.

Pine Tree began playing with Bill's bow tie. "I couldn't sleep." He admitted.

Bill hugged the boy closer. "How about a little gift?" The demon asked.

Pine Tree's face lit up as he nodded. "What kind?" He giggled.

Bill used one of his arms to bop the 5 year old's nose lightly. "Follow me and see." He set the boy down offering a hand for him to hold. Pine Tree grabbed it, holding it tightly as Bill used his magic to send them away.

The two appeared in a dark room that Pine Tree had never seen before and before him was a cage that held a handful of small families that looked at their captors in sheer terror.

########

There is chapter 2! Who do you think is in the cage and what is Dipper/ Pine Tree's present?

Thanks for all the reviews last chapter- please leave more!

~cookiebook322


	3. Chapter 3

"Pick one." Bill told the young boy by his feet.

Pine Tree looked at the cage and winced slightly as everyone flinched. "Wh-what do you mean papa?" he asked.

Bill sighed shaking his head. "You're wise to know I normally speak in codes, but this time I truly mean what I say. Pick one, or two, or three! See if I care. Chose one for your sister if you'd like, kid." the triangle instructed, clicking his fingers and opening the cage.

Pine Tree took a few wary steps towards the open cage, stepping inside. There were at least seven families that the cage held, each having at least one child in the family.

Pine Tree was able to see to families huddled together: 2 children in the centre as if being protected from the 5-year old, the rest of the family surrounding them; and Bill. One of the kids was quite large and whimpered with an incredibly deep voice. This surprised Pine Tree, as the child seemed to be a girl. She had brown hair sprawled on her head, which hung limply around her shoulders.

The other child looked about 4 and seemed to have Chinese relatives crowded around her. As Pine Tree walked closer, the family tried their best to look threatening as they protected the young girl. They didn't do a good job at all: Pine Tree simply pushed them to the side and studied the other young girl. She had straight black hair and a petite frame.

He turned to Bill and pointed at the girls individually, "Get these two for Star please." He instructed.

Bill simply clapped and the girls were gone leaving their respective parents in tears on the cold floor of the cell.

"You pick one now." Bill told the boy.

Pine Tree turned back to the families, discovering that the only person that stood out to him was a girl about 7 or 8 who was planted firmly in front of everyone else. She had a look of courage plastered on her facial features and she looked at Pine Tree without a shred of fear in her eyes. She had long ginger hair and green eyes and a flannel shirt - that was far too small - covered her.

Directly behind her were 4 boys. One whom Pine Tree assumed was her dad because of his larger figure, and three young boys whom he assumed were her brothers. Pine Tree stared at the girl, completely intrigued. Even though he was nothing to be afraid of, people still feared him because of his relations to Bill; yet this girl...

Pine Tree couldn't quite explain it.

She looked determined to protect herself and her family and everyone else in the cage with her.

Pine Tree liked that.

He was the complete opposite, being utterly terrified of ever having to fight against someone, whether it be verbally or physically. He prefered to watch from the sidelines, stay hidden and let the events play out. He had no one to protect: Bill protected him and his sister.

They were his only family.

"You want her, don't you?" Bill asked, and he looked over at the triangle, who was watching him with amusement gleaming in his one big eye.

Pine Tree nodded, giving a final glance at the girl before she vanished. Bill floated towards Pine Tree, lifting him up and locking the cage as they exited the room.

Though Bill had teleported them to the room they had only just left, the triangle seemed to want to 'walk' back. If floating is considered walking in a demon's eyes - or, eye, in Bill's case.

The two were silent for a long period of time until Bill spoke. "So Pine Tree, can I ask you a question?"

Pine Tree looked up at Bill, confusion evident on his face. Bill knew everything, saw everything and controlled everything. Bill was a God, a ruler of the universe: and he wished to ask a measly child a question. Regardless, Pine Tree nodded.

"Do you ever wonder about your family?" the triangle asked.

Pine Tree's face went blank. "You're my family." he stated, as if it were obvious. "The only one I've ever known, except for Star."

Bill laughed. "Oh, Pine Tree, I expected better of you. You're the smartest 5-year old I've ever met and that's an accomplishment. I've been around for longer than the universe itself, I've met A LOT of 5-year olds. You must have clicked that I'm not your biological father. Or has it just never crossed your mind?"

Pine Tree hummed in thought. He had to admit that, yes it had crossed his mind that he couldn't possibly have been conceived by a demon, but he had never truly thought about it. He had only ever known that Star was his sister and Bill was his caregiver, and that was all that really mattered to his little mind. Whoever his true family was they obviously didn't care for him if they left him with Bill.

Not that he cared, he loved Bill.

"I don't really think about them." he told Bill. "I can't exactly miss someone I've never met can I?"

Bill laughed again. "You think too hard Pine Tree. If you ever want to learn about them, just holler." Pine Tree considered Bill's offer. Yes, some part of him deep down wanted to know more; but he felt bad learning such precious information without Star.

"Not yet Papa." he decided. "I want to talk to Star about it."

Bill nodded, confirming his approval of the boy's choice. Pine Tree looked away from Bill to gaze down the hallway of the Fearamid. With a heavy heart he realised that they were almost back at Star and his' room. He didn't want to go to sleep yet.

"Now Pine Tree, don't forget I can read minds. Tomorrow is a big day, you need sleep." Bill whispered into Pine Tree's ear, startling the boy. Pine Tree let out a moan of protest but otherwise didn't resist as Bill placed him in his bed. Before Bill left, Pine Tree made sure to tug his arm and pull the demon into a hug. Bill hugged back before clicking his fingers and Pine Tree felt his eyes start to droop.

Bill and his darn sleeping magic, 'hopefully I'll have a good dream', Pine Tree silently wished, before sleep claimed him.

The last thing he seen was his peacefully sleeping sister before he completely blacked out.

######

 **Hey I'm back again! I'm pretty sure I did ok at getting this one up on time but I will try and improve.**

 **Huge shoutout to Raggazzed12 for beta- reading this chapter. It was much appreciated.**

 **Please tell me what you liked/disliked about the chapter, what you think happened, what you think will happen and hopes/ideas for future chapters.**

 **Reviewing will make me more determined to actually keep up a good updating schedule and all F/F are appreciated.**

 **Remeber Reality is an Illusion, the Universe is a Hologram Buy Gold BYE!**

 **~cookiebook322**


End file.
